Nii'gata
Name of Clan:? Nii'gata Leading Member: Nii'gata, Taiyu? Kekkai Genkai:? Ryuushinrui (roughly translates to; Dragon's Kin)? -Rank(If any): / -Description: The Nii'gata is not a traditional clan. They do possess a Kekkai Genkai, but their alternate abilities can be taught to other non-members of the clan. They are incredibly secretive with this ability however, and it's an extremely rare occasion that a Clan Member even possesses the ability to teach an outsider. lansmen who specialize in Taijutsu and Chakra Flow are capable of utilizing the clan jutsu, which usually have some sort of relation or similarity to the abilities of the mythical Dragons. Amongst these jutsu are the ability to form black, fire-resistant scales made from chakra on certain parts of the body. (Only Jounin+ Characters can teach this ability, and they must be authorized by the head of the clan out of character beforehand.) The Kekkai Genkai is the ability to fire a single blast of their primary and secondary chakra nature from their mouths, an ability that has been dubbed as “Ryuuibuki”. These blasts are considered to be C-Rank and are only compatible with the user's primary and secondary element nature. No matter what the rank of skill the ninja is, the blast will always be a C-Rank technique, with a C-Rank drain. The only people of the clan capable of using this ability are known as “purebred Nii'gata”, meaning they are of direct relation to the clan's founder Hiromasa. (Joining members need permission to be considered purebred. Otherwise, they're able to use the clan jutsu with the exception of Ryuuibuki and it's advanced/alternate forms.) Clan History The Nii'gata have a rather peculiar origin. It would be very difficult to pin them to any one definite place due to their extensive history of being a nomadic clan. Founded by long since passed Hiromasa Nii'gata, the clan has always been kept small in numbers. More like a family with it's secrets than an actual official clan in size. Hiromasa discovered that he possessed a strange ability unlike any he had seen before. He'd heard of these kinds of abilities through rumor and occasional gossip while roaming through villages. Some families possessed abilities and skills that were special to them alone. Hiromasa could mold and channel his chakra through his lungs to produce an element that he would later discover to be his nature affinity. As he progressed, Hiromasa discovered other abilities that he possessed. This new ability was something he had created however, not something he was born with. The ability to produce scales dark as the night, like a Dragon's, the mythical beasts that he man worshiped for most of his life. Many of the clan's current present-day traditions and culture comes from his obsession with the Dragons. This skill was dubbed Ryu Uroki (ドラゴンスケール). There was something that held Hiromasa back from creating what had begun to be known as clans, however. He did not possess a family that could inherit these skills. Instead, he gathered followers. Fellow worshipers of the ancient dragons, and future practitioners of the Dragon Scale jutsu. These followers learned how to utilize the Dragon Scale jutsu from Hiromasa, but the skill he had dubbed “Ryuuibuki” was different. It couldn't be taught, no matter how hard Hiromasa tried. Thus, it was dubbed a Kekkai Genkai, and only blood members of the Nii'gata could learn the elusive skill. Luckily, before Hiromasa died, he saw the creation of a single kin through inbreeding. He had to keep the blood pure, it was the only sure way to guarantee that the clan would be kept tight. Kenta Nii'gata was born, and with Hiromasa's passing a decade later, became the only known carrier of the Ryuuibuki. Since then, the Nii'gata have gone through several generations since ancient times. The clan has always been divided by a clear line, however. This line separates to parts of the clan. The Pure Bloods, and the Followers. The pure bloods possess the ability to utilize both Ryuuibuki as well as Ryu Uroki. The Followers, however, only possess the ability to wield Ryu Uroki, and are normally considered to be in servitude of the Pure Bloods. Following Hiromasa's death, Kenta began head of the clan and lead both the Followers and Pure Bloods. Kenta affiliated the clan with several different families, even forcing the entire clan into servitude of a rising kingdom. He lead the clan through decades of bloodshed and war, resulting in the numbers being greatly diminished over the years. Before Kenta passed, he conceived two offspring, both of pure blood. The pure blooded clan line had been secured with the birth of these two new members. The clan, since the ancient times of being led by Hiromasa and then Kenta, has advanced through the generations. To present day they still worship the ideals of Hiromasa, however the clan itself has become significantly more secretive and do not often associate with people outside of their own ranks. Strangely enough, however, the Follower bloodline does occasionally take in those of foreign name. It's not been unheard of before that the Pure Blooded side of the clan trains outsiders in their ways to continue the bloodline. The current head of the clan, a woman known as Taiyu, has held the position for the past eleven years. She is the youngest of the Clan Heads and is a proud carrier of the pure Nii'gata blood. In addition, she is widely respected and well known for her balance of peacetime and war. Their Culture:? The Nii'gata are prone to preforming rituals and possessing personal shrines that are dedicated to ancient dragons that they believed to have ruled the land before shinobi. They also preform various fire-related festivals with competitions such as fire eating, hot-coal walking, and the clan's personal favorite, a game called “who can survive being burned alive the longest”. ''Their Trademarks:''While not a generic trait, almost all trained members of the Nii'gata have some sort of burn scars due to the severe and intensive training that the clan has them undergo. These scars are highly valued amongst the clan, and act as the clan's “coming of age” marking. Known Clan Jutsu